Baby, it's cold outside
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Karai at Leo's hideout and it start to sown, will she stay or go? What of Martin?


Title: Baby, it's cold outside

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Karai is at Leo's secret hideout and snow outside, will Karai stay or go?

At Oroku Saki's mansion, Oroku Karai was work on her hair when 14-year-old Martin walks in.

"You own me big time, Karai" Martin called as Karai put on some blush.

"I know, my friend, but I won't be going late" Karai smiled.

"Why do I have to lie as you go out with you boyfriend?" Martin asked drink some soda.

"Because I need a little thief and you the little thief," Karai answered as Martin takes a big spit.

"Will the way you can repay me by give me a …" Martin called as Karai look at her with evil face. "Never mine".

"Good because you too young" Karai smiled.

"And no rum, remember last you had it, out for 3 days" Martin yelled.

"I remember" Karai answered.

"You better go, I get lot of paper work to" Martin smiled walk out as Karai follower her out and wave good bye to Martin then jumper on roof as Martin look up to the sky when the wind blow and it was cold. "I hop she be okay" walk back in the mansion.

At Leo's secret hideout, Karai walk in a warm place where she saw Leo.

"Hey Karai" Leo called as Karai take off her coat.

"Hello, Leo" Karai smiled as Leo kiss her cheek.

"Want some water or wine?" Leo asked.

"Wine, places, Martin say no rum," Karai answered.

"I hop Martin be okay by herself" Leo called give Karai some wine.

"She be okay" Karai answered.

Five hours later, Karai and Leo were laugh while Karai look at the time.

"Oh no, I promise Martin to be back at 10 and it 11" Karai signed get up and walk to the door but stop and saw it was snowing.

"Look like you need to stay" Leo smiled.

Karai:

I really can't stay.

Leo:

Baby it's cold outside.

Karai:

This evening has been.

Leo:

Been hoping that you'd drop in.

Karai:

So very nice.

Leo:

I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice as he hold on her hands.

Karai:

Astronema will start to worry.

Leo:

Beautiful, what's your hurry.

Karai:

Zhane will be pacing the floor.

Leo:

Listen to the fireplace roar.

Karai:

So really I'd better scurry.

Leo:

Beautiful, please don't hurry.

Karai:

Well maybe just a half a drink more.

Leo:

Put some music on while I pour as Karai start some music as Leo pour some more wine.

Karai:

The neighbors might think.

Leo:

Baby, it's bad out there.

Karai:

Say, what's in this drink.

Leo:

No cabs to be had out there.

Karai:

I wish I knew how.

Leo:

Your eyes are like starlight now.

Karai:  
To break this spell as she grabbing her hat and coat.

Leo:

I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell as he take her things.

Karai:

I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Leo:

Mind if I move a little closer as he try move closer.

Karai:

At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

Leo:

What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Karai:

I really can't stay.

Leo:

Baby don't hold out.

Both:

Baby it's cold outside.

Back at Oroku Saki's mansion, Martin was look out a widow as a red head come in.

"Yes, Chaplin?" Martin asked as she sat down.

"I have finish on those test, everything look find in Egypt" Chaplin answered give Martin some papers to look at.

"Thanks" Martin thanked. "Can you do me another favor?"

"What?" Chaplin asked.

"Can you give me soda?" Martin asked.

"Okay" Chaplin answered got to the refrigerator and got her a coke.

"Thank" Martin thanked drink it.

Back at Leo's secret hideout, Karai was beside Leo.

Karai:

I simply must go.

Leo:

Baby, it's cold outside as he hold on her waist

Karai:

The answered is no.

Leo:

Ooh, baby, it's could outside.

Karai:

This welcome has been.

Leo:

I'm lucky that you dropped in.

Karai:

So nice and warm.

Leo:

Looking out widow at that storm.

Karai:  
Martin will be suspicious.

Leo:

Man, your lips look so delicious.

Karai:

Dustin will be there at the door.

Leo:

Waves upon a tropical shore.

Karai:

Rogue's mind is vicious.

Leo:

Gosh, your lips look delicious.

Karai:

Well maybe just a half a more.

Leo:

Never such a blizzard before.

Karai:

I've got to go home .

Leo:

Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there.

Karai:

Say, lend me your coat.

Leo:

It's up to your knees out there.

Karai:

You've really been grand.

Leo:

Your eyes are like starlight now.

Karai:

But don't you see.

Leo:

How can you do this thing to me? As Karai giggled.

Karai:

At least there will be plenty implied.

Leo:

Making my life long sorrow?

Karai:

I really can't stay.

Leo:

Get over that old out

Both:

Baby, it's cold outside.

Back at Oroku Saki's mansion, Martin was look out the widow again as Chaplin walk after a phone call.

"Who is it?" Martin asked.

"Karai, she stay at where she is" Chaplin answered.

"Thanks" Martin thanked.

"And I think you better put on news" Chaplin answered as Martin turn on the T.V and saw Oroku Saki in Egypt, close the tomb of Tutankhamen.

"And if Martin Hawks is watch this, she can rest now" Saki smiled as Martin hide her face in her hands.

"I think I better leave before you kill me" Chaplin called as Martin catch after him.

The End


End file.
